


A Pack Special

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [9]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Holiday, M/M, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: It’s Christmas/New Years Week in Chicago and the pack are having a party.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Halzek and their Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Kudos: 19





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2020 which is why I must mention that they are safely socially distancing and taking the necessary precautions. Also spoiler: it’s a virtual party with each other.

The day before Christmas Eve was the most stressful day for the Halstead/Ruzek/Rhodes/Casey/Severide pack. Their kids were younger than 5 except Eveline, who for the sake of her parents, pretended she still believed in Santa Claus. So, the men were at the mall shopping for the smaller kids.

“Which freaking one would Drew like,” Matt whined from the boys clothing rack in Macy’s.

“Fire trucks, honey,” Kelly tried not to chuckle at his husband. “He’s still 2 years old.”

“But I want to get him something that he’ll remember forever.”

“Baby, This is his first Christmas with us. He’ll always remember whatever we get him. It could be a brick for all he could care.”

“Ugh! Fine. I’ll get him something not so grand then.” Matt grabbed a fire truck onesie and went to get Kelly’s surprise gift. 

Meanwhile, Will and Jay were looking at jewelry for their respective husbands. Jay had found a necklace with a fake Diamond key that you could engrave. Will had found a ring with Connor’s birthstone ( _for the sake of this we’re pretending the actor’s birthday is also Connor’s_ ). They looked at each other and then over at the store across to the jewelry store to where Adam and Connor were looking at baby rattles for Penny and Thara. 

“I am still curious as to why Connor named your first daughter together, Thara,” Jay spoke up after he told the jeweler what engraving he wanted. 

“Apparently there was a little girl he met while in Riyadh. She was very nice and wanted to be a doctor like Connor. But she died saving her older brother from a speeding car. Connor tried to save her but nothing could be done for her. He still calls the brother on her death anniversary.”

“They still talk even years later?”

“Mhm. They’re best buddies with each other. He’s even met Thara already.”

“She’s 4 months old!”

“Exactly!”

“When the fuck did he manage to get her in front of a screen when we’ve all been together under the same roof?!”

“That’s what I want to know as well honestly.”

“Anyway, are you ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s keep shopping and then you and I can come back for Ads’ gift.”

“Yeah okay.”

Across the jewelry store in a kids and baby store, Connor and Adam were having a conversation about their family life and future children. 

“I don’t know if I want to have more kids with Jay,” Adam said looking at some socks for Alex, Hollie, and Penny. 

“Oh? Why?”

“Three is a handful. We have 3 years old twins and a 1 ½ year old.”

“Yeah and I have a 7 year old, 2 year old, and a 4 month old. At least yours have stopped crying randomly at night because their diapers need to be changed,” Connor raised an eyebrow at Adam. 

“Yeah that’s true. But I just think that 3 is enough for me. I won’t say no to him if he wants to have another one but I think I’m ready to close the factory for a bit.”

“Hmm. Yeah, I think I want to wait until Thara is at least potty trained before we try to have another.” 

“Eve must be a busy big sister to the two babies,” Adam speculated. He held up a shirt that said “ _I’m a big sister to a demon child. _”__

__“Hahaha oh my goodness, that’s going in the basket. I’m buying it and no one can say no,” Connor laughed. He put in his little DIY shopping basket in Thara’s stroller._ _

__“I have to say, thank the heavens for our amazing friends to offer to babysit the kids while we shop. I’d rather they not touch anything and then get the virus.”_ _

__“Yeah seriously. Besides, it’d be crazy to try to control all of them. Two 3 year olds, two 2 year olds, and two 1 year olds. As well as this little bean,” Connor cooed at his daughter, who laughed and clapped her tiny hands._ _

__“Alright, everyone else is ready to go back and wrap all of these,” Kelly stated as he walked into the child’s store._ _

__“I have to pick something up tomorrow but yeah. Let’s go back. I miss my children,” Jay whined. Adam chuckled and kissed his husband’s forehead._ _

__“Hard to believe it’s been 3 years since our little pack grew to include so many babies,” Matt sighed. He rested his hand on his pregnancy bump._ _

__“Yeah and with that little one joining the pack soon, it’ll get one more person bigger,” Connor mentioned._ _

__“God, we’re all going to have three kids each after this one is born,” Kelly groaned. “There are more children than adults now.”_ _

__“And we’re all in our early/mid 30s,” Adam groaned as well._ _

__“And one of the pack babies is going to second grade this year,” Will moaned._ _

__“Alphas, always complaining. We’re the ones who gave birth to 7 of those 9 kids,” Jay complained. “We feel older than the rest of you!”_ _

__“We fought in a custody battle for one two years ago and adopted one spontaneously while on their honeymoon earlier this year,” Connor commented._ _

__“And we’re sorry that we’ve staying with you guys mostly during this pandemic,” Will rubbed the back of his neck._ _

__“Nonsense! We have a big suite apartment even on our small income. So, honestly, whenever your neighbors break the stay at home order, you guys are welcome to stay over for as long as you want. Besides, we’re all careful because of the kids, Matt’s pregnancy, and Connor’s recovery,” Kelly smiled under his mask._ _

__“Alright let’s get back to our houses so we can prepare for the hell that is Christmas,” Matt stated._ _

__///\\\\\_ _

__The day of Christmas, the Omegas started the Zoom call and called their children into view of the cameras. The Alphas gave each child and their significant other the gifts._ _

__“Alright, who wants to go first,” Matt asked the kids. Like every year, Eveline suggested that the Haktead-Ruzek children open their presents first._ _

__Alex got a new toy car, new socks, a police hat, and two water guns. While Hollie got a new headband, some hair accessories, a new pastel blue dress, and sunglasses. Penny, on the other hand, got way too many new shoes, a skirt, a sun hat, a gold bracelet, and a blanket._ _

__In the Casey-Severide family, Drew got a fire truck, fire truck pjs, a new pair of shoes, and a toy police car (because “he can’t have everything fire truck” Jay had said). Andy got a new pacifier, blocks, socks, a silver bracelet, and sunglasses. Even the future baby got onesies, hats, shoes, mittens, and a few stuffies to put in the crib._ _

__Finally the Rhodes-Halstead children got a few gifts from Santa. Eveline got a couple of new dolls, a dolphin stuffy, a vet play set, new pjs, and a snow outfit. She gave her dads each a hug. Dillon got a pirate play set, a plastic pirate sword, a parrot stuffy, new winter mittens, and a police costume. Thara got a baby necklace with her name engraved, a pair of baby shoes, mittens, a onesie with her name on it, and a couple of rattles._ _

__Each of the adults gave their husbands their gifts. Matt got Kelly a fireproof bracelet while Kelly got Matt 4 gift cards for any UberEats delivery he wanted. Will gave Connor a ring with the October birthstone and Connor handed Will a membership card to the zoo. Jay got Adam a necklace with “ _Forever with me ♾_ ” engraved and Adam got him a coupon to a massage place. _ _

__So all in all, even if they couldn’t all be physically together, having the virtual call was fun as well._ _


	2. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years and there’s news around the corner. How to break it to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It from just being a Christmas Special to be Christmas and New Years.

Jay woke up the morning of New Years Eve feeling sick for the hundredth time in a month. He already knew what it was as he had gone through it twice before. But, for the sake of a New Year’s Zoom call later in the day, Jay went to the bathroom to take a pregnancy test. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t look until he called a virtual Omega call in the afternoon. 

Soon, he was walking down the stairs to join the rest of his family in the kitchen. He walked up to his husband and gave him a back hug. 

“Morning, baby boy. The kids are together in the tv room. I think Alex may be watching some show while the girls are playing with their toys together,” Adam said without Jay saying a single word. 

“I wish we could have another boy so Alex isn’t left out,” Jay muttered into Adam’s shoulder. The ex military man thought of the test in his personal bathroom cupboard that Adam never goes in. Suddenly, he hoped it was actually positive and that he was having a boy. 

“Mhm. I asked if he wanted to play with his sisters but the poor child looked so upset that I’ve decided to leave it. But, yes if we have another boy, hopefully that will be better for Alex. Though, I think we should leave it for a few more months when the twins are a bit more potty trained.”

“Hm. I agree full heartedly,” Jay lied. Suddenly, he was feeling a bit sick but the omega knew it wasn’t morning sickness but the fact that Adam didn’t want to have any more kids for a bit longer. 

“Glad to know we’re on the same page. Now, help me with giving our trip their breakfast?”

“Yeah sure.”

///\\\\\

“Wait, he outright said he doesn’t want to have kids,” Matt looked at Jay like he had grown three heads. 

“Yeah. He said he wants to give Alex a brother but not until the twins are more potty trained,” Jay said solemnly.

“So you didn’t tell him that you’re pregnant,” Connor asked. Jay shook his head.

“I had the urge to tell him at that moment instead of tonight with Will as well but something stopped me.”

“The fear of rejection, maybe? But that’s stupid because he loves you and the kids. He even told me while we were in that store on the 23rd that he wanted more kids,” Connor said. “He did say that he wanted to close the factory but not forever.”

“Yeah I think the condom broke again,” Matt joked. 

“Should I still tell him tonight while we are counting down to midnight,” Jay asked his friends and pack mates.

“If I were in your shoes, not that they’d fit anyway, I’d still tell him. You can’t hide it from him forever. He probably already suspects something is wrong. You forget, out of the three of them, Adam has the best sense of smell. He smelt that I was pregnant with Andy before I knew I was pregnant.”

“Alright but for now, this stays between us three.”

“Understood,” the other two said before they all left the meeting. 

“Now how to tell Adam tonight,” Jay thought to himself. 

///\\\\\

That night at 11 pm after all the children had been out to bed, the 6 adults were drinking wine and had a bottle of champagne out each. Adam hadn’t noticed that Jay had switched out his wine for cranberry juice and his champagne for sparkling apple cider. The other two omegas were questioning why all the Alphas in the pack were oblivious idiots and hoping their own children didn’t end up like their fathers. 

“I have an announcement,” Matt called out, effectively frightening the others. 

“What’s up,” Jay asked, confused and still trying to bring his heart rate back down. 

“I went to check the gender of our baby and guess what.”

“What?”

“It’s a boy. We are having all boys in this family!”

“Omg! I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or if we should be heavily concerned about this,” Will wondered out loud. 

“It’s both. The number of fights and arguments the boys are going to have when they’re older is going to be crazy.”

“Alright. Let’s all get ready and make wishes for 2021,” Kelly said, pulling the attention off his husband and his kids. 

“I wish for a healthy year!” Matt started the wishes. 

“I wish for more children,” Will looked at Connor, cheekily. The surgeon smacked his husband playfully. 

“I wish for my children to stop climbing on me like monkey bars,” Kelly looked at the boys’ bedroom doors with a smile.

“I wish to see my friends and go back to having a normal life again,” Adam wished. 

“I wish for a promotion to another hospital so I don’t have to see my annoying husband anymore,” Connor joked. Will whined and tried to get Connor’s attention. Jay and the other laughed at the Rhodes-Halstead husbands.

“Jay, what do you wish for,” Matt asked the ex military man.

“I wish for a healthy pregnancy and that everything goes smoothly with my fourth child,” Jay looked at Adam, scared for his reaction. Adam was about to joke about it but it registered with him and he looked at Jay gobsmacked. 

“Fourth child?! You’re pregnant?”

“We’re having a fourth child, Ads.”

“Congrats!!!” Will and Kelly whisper-screamed. The other two omegas just smiled. 

“Are you being serious? This isn’t a hidden camera prank?”

“This is real, baby. Here I’ll show you,”  
Jay got up and went to the bathroom. He came out holding a test and gave it to Adam. The alpha looked at it with tears in his eyes.

“This is real. We’re having another child.” 

“Congratulations you guys,” Connor smiled at his brother in laws. 

“Oh guys! It’s 11:58!” Will scared everyone. They laughed and poured the champagne, and sparkling apple cider in Jay and Matt’s cases. 

“Here’s the new year. May we all have a better year than this crappy scrappy year!” They toasted and as soon as it hit 12:00 all drank.   
///\\\\\

“You’re being serious, right? You didn’t fake this?” 

“I’m being so serious. The kids are getting a baby sibling. Penny is going to be a big sister not the baby anymore.”

“How long have you known?”

“A couple months but I just took the test today so I could give it to you as a last present if 2020.”

“You should’ve told me!”

“You didn’t want any more kids!”

“Because I wasn’t sure you wanted more kids. You’re the one who’d have to carry them for 40 weeks.”

“As long as we’re together, I want at least 5 kids.” 

“Okay. So after this one, we are having one last child and then that’s it.”

“Okay. Let’s do that.” 

“I can’t believe we’re going to have the most children.”

“We’re making our own Intelligence unit here.”

“Hahaha exactly.”

“Good night, Ads.”

“Good night baby boy,” Adam kissed Jay’s forehead and closed his eyes to go to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joking me for this short story. I’ll be back in my cave trying to finish the current story in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> I just celebrated Christmas for the first time in 21 years because my boyfriend and I just moved into our first house. So I decided that I needed to write a Christmas special.


End file.
